


The Wedding of Rose Tyler

by jillvalentine



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillvalentine/pseuds/jillvalentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She'll never forget the empty years after Canary Wharf. All the time spent trying to find him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding of Rose Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at titles (&summaries) - sorry.

It doesn't take long before Rose and her Doctor decided to get married.

Jackie asks if she should book the church, and Rose tells her not to bother, "We're having the wedding at Bad Wolf Bay." Of course Jackie objects because, "Rose, that's a three day drive, and there's a perfectly decent church right here." Then she goes on about Tony, and how it's not healthy to take him for such a long trip, and where are they going to find a babysitter?

But Rose isn't willing to compromise.

After much pushing, Rose and the Doctor — who the Tylers have opted to call John Smith, for the sake that ' Rose Doctor' doesn't make much sense, and Jackie can't get her mouth around a word of Gallifreyan, — finally convince Pete and Jackie to take them.

They're still reluctant, the day they pack their suitcases into the trunk, and Rose feels sorry for a moment that Mickey isn't here for this. She brushes away the thought, and neatly lays her white gown across the cases, and the Doctor places a dark blue suit beside it.

Rose stays close to him the entire ride, because she feels all the memories coming back, and even though she's happy, it still hurts. She'll never forget the empty years after Canary Wharf, all the time she spent trying to find him.

The Doctor senses this, and he gives her hand a knowing squeeze. She looks up to him and smiles, resting her head on his shoulder.

—-

On the day of the wedding, Jackie sits in the front row, muttering to Pete about the cold, and he tells her she should have worn a coat. She gives him a gentle elbow to the ribs, and he just shrugs it off.

Rose walks down the aisle, smiling, and John Smith stands at the front, in the exact spot where the Doctor had stood on the worst day of her life, and a tear slides down her cheek.

Not a sad, bitter tear. Those had been cried out long ago.

She's happy.

When she finally reaches the front, she stands across from him, and she reaches up to touch his face, almost as if she wants to make sure he's really real. And they recite their vows, just as they've practiced.

And when the preacher asks him if he takes her to be his wife, he looks to her and says, "Rose Tyler.."

Her eyes widen, and she fears he might fade away.

"I do."


End file.
